


And Sometimes Things Don't Work Out As Planned

by ravendas



Series: All or Nothing: The Tales of a Smuggler and a Spy [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Force Sensitivity, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 11:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravendas/pseuds/ravendas
Summary: Ten years have passed since T'Lara Kryn finally settled down (somewhat) with her husband, Theron Shan. As the son of a former underworld boss and SIS agent, who were also the former Alliance Commander and her top advisor, Lexander Kryn-Shan had some very large shoes to fill. However, it came to the surprise of everyone whose shoes he ended up stepping in...





	And Sometimes Things Don't Work Out As Planned

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little prelude to my new Jedi Consular's story. Decided to make him T'Lara and Theron's son for fun. Enjoy!

"Mom! Dad! Come see what I can do!"

The call echoing over the verdant field outside the Odessen base was a familiar one to T'Lara and Theron. Their 8-year-old son, Lexander was always getting into something, it seemed. However, that came as no surprise to either of them. When your mother was a former smuggler, and your father, a former spy, an adventurous nature and knack for finding trouble came as part of the genetic package.

As they crossed the field in which their journey as husband and wife had first began, they noticed the circle of small rocks surrounding where Lexander stood with a proud grin tugging at his lips. Being the son of human and Mirialan, his features were a mix of both species: his skin was an almost-human tan with the slightest tinge of green, his hair was the jet-black of his mother, but his eyes, a rich olive-tinged hazel to match his father’s. His face was unmarked with the traditional Mirialan tattoos as he had yet to come of age and earn the first badge of talent.

“So, what did you want to show us, Xan?”, T’Lara asked even as the boy settled into the midst of the flowers, the grin replaced by a look of intent concentration. After a moment, the stones around him began to rise…and Theron felt a chill race down his spine.

He exchanged a glance with his wife that was equal parts panic, sadness, and a sort of resolve. T’Lara could almost hear what had to be racing through his mind at that very moment. Force-sensitivity was the last thing they had expected from their son, even considering how strongly it ran in the Shan bloodline. Theron had not been gifted with it (to the disappointment of his mother, the former Jedi Grandmaster, Satele Shan), and T’Lara had always joked that she was about as Force-sensitive as your average rock. (There had been some debate about that point, however, considering no one still really knew how having the spirit of the most powerful Sith in existence living within her for almost a year could have affected her.)

Lexander had always been a quiet, yet adventurous boy, so even at this age, they had assumed he might eventually follow in his father’s footsteps to join the SIS. He always had a knack for being able to sneak into and out of nearly any situation. And, more than anything, he loved watching people…and listening…and learning.

Even now, his face fell at their exchanged glance, “What’s wrong? This isn’t a bad thing, is it? I can use the Force…like Grandma Satele!”

T’Lara quickly stepped forward to kneel before her son, shielding him from the pained look that crossed Theron’s features. “No, sweetheart. You didn’t do anything wrong. It’s just a bit of a…surprise.”

“Then does this mean I can be a Jedi?” The pleading enthusiasm in Lexander’s voice as his gaze darted between his parents melted the last bit of resolve Theron was holding onto and he knelt beside his wife to ruffle the boy’s unruly black hair.

“We’ll talk to Grandm… _Master_ Satele about it. But don’t forget that being a Jedi isn’t your only option.” Inwardly, he was thankful for the timing of this…revelation…for they currently had representatives from all three Force-using factions at the base: Satele for the Jedi, their old friend and colleague, Lana Beniko for the Sith, and the former Zakuulan Emperor-turned-ally, Arcann, for the Zakuulan path.

This time it was T’Lara’s turn to cringe. “Mind you, I don’t have a problem with Lana herself, but do you really think we should offer him to the Sith?!”

Theron withered under his wife’s scowl, one hand rubbing the back of his neck nervously, “Well…no…even though Lana’s talked about Emperor Vowrawn’s supposed ‘reformations’, the Sith Academy is the last place I’d want to send him! I just think…he could at least talk to Lana…and Arcann. So he can make an informed decision.”

A petulant frown creased Lexander’s face, “Stop talking about me like I’m not here! I already know what I want…and that’s to be a Jedi!”

T’Lara once more interposed herself between her two headstrong boys, a crooked smile tugging at her lips, even as a quiet voice spoke up from behind her. “Now Lexander, you know you’re going to have to reign in that kind of attitude if you want to be a Jedi. The Order has made changes, but the Code still remains.”

Three sets of eyes turned to fix upon the former Jedi Grandmaster with varying emotion: Lexander with undisguised glee, T’Lara with a certain surprised wariness, and Theron with a narrow-eyed suspicion.

“Grandma!”

“How did you--?”

“What do you--?”

The trio of voices all mixed into one, drawing a serene tug on the elderly woman’s lips – the closest Satele Shan ever came to a laugh. “I was nearby and felt a tug in the Force, so naturally I came to investigate. I will assume that was you, Lexander?”

“It was, Grandma! Watch this!” Once again, he settled into the grass and closed his eyes. It took a few moments longer, and his face scrunched in concentration, obviously trying to fight off the excitement and nervousness, but once more, the stones rose around him to hover a few inches in the air before dropping to the ground.

“Very well done, Lexander. It seems you have the skill to train as a Jedi if you wish.”

“I do--!”, he began before she interrupted him with a gesture.

“However, I do agree with your parents that you should at least speak with Lana Beniko and Arcann before it is decided. It is never wrong to listen to the wisdom of others.”

T’Lara thought Theron’s eyes were going to explode right out of their sockets at that and she couldn’t restrain an amused grin. She had told him of her encounter all of those years ago in the wilderness with Satele and Darth Marr, but sometimes she wasn’t sure how much of it he truly believed. Especially about how much it had changed his mother and her outlook on the Jedi way.

His surprise was even more compounded as Satele continued on, this time addressing him and his wife, “Should he decide that the path of the Jedi is what he is suited for, he will not be required to leave for Tython until he is of age. He is fortunate to be surrounded by many who are skilled in the Force, so he may remain here, with his family, while he is in the first stages of training.”

“Well, that’s a…switch”, Theron murmured incredulously.

“Indeed. The Jedi Order has been forced to change over the past decade, due to our encounters with the Eternal Empire. The strictures on attachment have been…relaxed, somewhat.” At this, Satele showed a rare glimpse of discomfort, her gaze darting away from her own son.

“Would’ve been nice if they’d figured this out a few decades ago”, Theron grumbled, no doubt echoing his mother’s thoughts.

“Perhaps…but, perhaps we were not ready for that at the time. I cannot say.” Satele replied with a faint weariness. “The Jedi Order has always been very slow to change…to adapt.”

“’Slow’? More like ‘completely unwilling’.” A hint of bitterness threaded through his words. Over the years, he had attempted to find some sort of reconciliation with his mother, but it was never easy, nor ever a steady thing. At times, they felt like family, at others, she was once again the stoic Jedi Grand Master who had abandoned him as soon as he was born in adherence to a code that forbade any emotional attachment.

For a brief moment, she was his mother again as she laid a hand lightly upon his shoulder, “I am sorry, Theron, for how things had to be. I could have…I should have…tried to implement changes when I was in a position to do so. But I played it safe…until I discovered what consequences ‘playing it safe’ can have in the long run. By then, it was too late for us. But, hopefully, it will not be too late for your son.”

For once, Theron was speechless and just stared at her with a mixture of incredulity and hope before T’Lara quietly interrupted.

“Speaking of ‘late’, it’s almost dinnertime.” Rising to her feet, she held a hand out to Lexander, “C’mon squirt and we’ll see what C2-D4 is cooking up this evening.”

Satele’s hand dropped from Theron’s shoulder, a gentle smile on her lips, “Go, have your meal. We can all talk about this later, with Lana and Arcann.”

Theron rose to take his wife’s hand as he nodded, “Yeah, we’ll talk later.”

Any other reply was drowned out by the excited voice of a young boy echoing across the field as he ran towards the base, “I’m going to be a Jediiiii!”


End file.
